A thermoelectric generator (TEG) is a device that can generate electricity when a temperature differential is applied across the device. A TEG device is typically square or rectangular with the upper and lower end-caps having the same dimension and typically power generated by TEGs is transmitted via a set of power wires. TEG devices are typically thin (e.g., in the order of a couple of millimeters thick), small (e.g., a couple of square centimeters), flat, and brittle. Accordingly, TEG devices can be difficult to handle individually, especially for applications in vehicles, such as automobiles, aircraft and the like. Additionally, these devices can be subject to harsh environmental conditions, such as vibration, constant temperature variations and other harsh conditions. Because of their size and the fact that each TEG device generates only a small amount of power, many TEG devices are bundled together in order to generate a useful amount of power. Further, TEG devices generally provide greater energy conversion efficiency at high temperature differentials. This can cause relatively large thermal expansion in materials. Because of thermal gradients and different thermal coefficients of expansion associated with different materials, thermally induced stresses may result.
Efficiency of TEG devices generally increases with greater temperature differentials, i.e., the delta temperature between two opposite sides, typically called the heat source (hot side) and heat sink (cold side) of the TEG device. Also, energy conversion efficiency is maximized for any installation that channels heat flow through the TEG devices only without any thermal energy leaks through the surrounding structural material or gaps.
Accordingly, techniques to utilize TEG devices may find utility.